


Kiss and Tell

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your typical weekend with monsters, pizza and video games. What else could you ask for but a couple of doting boyfriends to go with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> i update this series **tuesdays** and **fridays**!!!

You squinted at the glaring sign on top of the building. Obnoxious and bright, just like the atmosphere inside. From the large window out front you could peer in and feel the screams of the children eat away at your patience. Cheap pizza, plentiful soda, and a whole lot of energy. Between the terrifying anthropomorphic mascot parading around with a gaggle of children and the screeching, flashing lights on the games, you were already done.

No. Do this for Toriel. Her little brat Ebby had just turned ten, and double digits was enough to warrant a huge birthday in his honor. Considering you were almost like a godmother or aunt of sorts, you had to make an appearance and at least attempt to impress him with a thoughtful gift. That and you promised you would stop by and keep an eye on the entire crowd of kids who were sure to show up.

“WHY HAVE WE STOPPED?”

You let out a sigh and glanced at Papyrus. “Ah, nothing. Just wondering if I should fake a serious injury to get out of this.”

He laughed. “DATEMATE. YOU ARE ALWAYS SO NEGATIVE. BUT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT YOU ENJOY THE COMPANY OF THE CHILDREN.”

How dare he even suggest a thing. “No. I don’t.”

“OKAY, MAYBE NOT. BUT...IF WE’RE TOGETHER, IT WON’T BE SO BAD, WILL IT?”

This was what caused humans to melt. The perfect temperature of disgustingly cute words from your skeleboyfriend. “Ugh, okay. You got me there.”

“GOODIE!!! SANS, HURRY UP, WE HAVE TO MAKE OUR DEBUT!”

Sans grunted in response and shuffled up over the curb. He was in a particularly sour mood because tonight was supposed to be date night. But the birthday had been on your calendar for weeks, so you had to reschedule that for some other time. You honestly didn’t think he would react like a pouting child, but it was flattering to know how much he valued your time alone together.

You opened the door for both of them and you went up to the counter. The monster running the front area glanced at all three of you expectantly.

“Uh, we’re here for Ebby’s birthday party.”

You extended your hand out to them and both Sans and Papyrus watched curiously. The monster had a pen that they used to write a series of numbers on your arm. While you couldn’t see it in this light, you knew that under their special little blacklights they’d be able to identify you as a trio if guests.

Papyrus was intrigued. He followed your lead as the monster grazed his bones with the felt tip. “AND WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THIS?”

“It just makes sure that we come out with the same people we came in with,” you explained. “Lots of creeps and perverts take advantage of these kinds of places. So if we try to take off with a person without our number, they’ll know something’s up. It also helps when dealing with lost kids, but we don’t have to worry so much about that.”

He looked like he wanted you to explain further, but you didn’t want him to stand around with the gifts forever.

“C’mon, let’s go see Tori!”

It wasn’t hard to find her. She’d rented out the entire place for the party, and was seated smack dab in the middle of the restaurant area surrounded by colorful balloons. She was in a conversation with what looked to be one of the kids’ fathers. Her eyes were alight with amusement and she let out a cackle that brought a smile to your face.

Sans immediately made a beeline for the pizza on the table and started stuffing his face when he thought no one was looking. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together; every time he shifted, another piece of the pie went missing.

“Oh, thank you for coming!” Toriel stood as soon as she saw you. You went straight for the embrace she offered, thankful that you were coming to terms more with this sort of thing. “I am so glad. The children are all around here somewhere. I have some coins for you to use on the games around the place, we got quite a few of them for booking the building. In about an hour we will deal with the cake and presents.”

That did sound like fun. She was such a cool mom. “Okay. You should come with. We can play whack-a-mole together.”

“Perhaps in a bit. I still have to finish grading these papers, then I will make my rounds.” She shot you a toothy smile. “In the meantime, you should probably spend some time with Sans. He seems upset that you chose to come here instead of your date.”

How did she even...? You decided not to ask. You excused yourself as the parent delved back in to whatever they were discussing before you interrupted.

Alphys and Undyne were already here. The latter and Papyrus sat side-by-side in a car racing game, while the former was concentrating on some kind of timing game. She was so hyperfocused on getting the token into the little cart inside the glass case that she barely noticed you.

Well, you had a cup full of tokens and time to kill. You might as well. You plopped down on one of the chairs and went to work. It was quieter over here since these games were more old-school. You weren’t too great at them, but you would sure give it a shot.

You’d just booted up the character selection screen when you heard someone settle into the chair next to you.

“heya. got a player two?”

“Nope. I’m all yours.”

Sans got comfortable and you let your body relax. It was easier to feel more at home when he was around. In places like this, with so much fucking stimulation, you had a hard time just having fun and letting go. Especially because there were a lot of bored, judgmental parents that could mouth off about you for whatever reason.

“i'm gonna pound you into the ground.”

“Ooh, big threats coming from such a small skele.” You nudged him. “And you better play fair this time around.”

With your characters picked and the map generated, you and Sans went head to head. You were careful in the way you approached him. He always seemed to triumph whatever strategy you used when you did multiplayer games like this, _especially_ in versus modes.

It was a welcome feeling when you handled the joysticks and mashed the buttons, the game drawing you in with every successful hit you landed. Sans didn’t seem bothered, either. You weren’t sure if he was letting you win, but you were too engrossed in the ultimate ass-kicking he was getting to care.

Things were going well. You’d won two rounds out of five. One more and you would seal your victory indefinitely. On the outside you pretended not to care too much about this, but inwardly you were cheering yourself on. You had to get him this time, you just had to! You were sick of his gloating and smug attitude whenever you did stuff like this.

You bit your lower lip in anticipation. Things were going well so far. You were just about to land a crippling blow when he spoke up, breaking the minute-long silence you were engulfed in.

“hey, you consider yourself a good neighbor?”

What the hell? No, you weren’t going to fall for this. Not when you were so close. “Sans.”

“’cuz i could really use some _sugar_.”

You laughed just long enough for him to dodge your onslaught. His character fired off a superpowered special attack that knocked you out. “Agh!!! That’s not fair, you distracted me with your cheesy line!”

“c’mon, you love it.”

You sniffed. “Maybe.” He was such an asshole. Now all you could think about was kissing him. It was still pretty new to you, and him too you bet, but now that he brought it up, you didn’t want anything else.

No. Stop. This was how he was going to flip the script and win. You couldn’t let that happen. You ignored his blatant stare. How was he even keeping up with you when he wasn’t looking at the screen? From your peripheral vision you could see him wink. Ugh!

**ROUND THREE OVER. PLAYER TWO WINS.**

The triumphant music did nothing to ease your nerves. Not when Sans stretched and yawned as if he didn’t just give your character the beating of a lifetime. Your instincts were right; this was just one of his cheap, underhanded tactics to make you slip. And stupid you, it worked.

In the next minute, Sans had beaten your character to a pulp. Making so you couldn’t even get one hit in before he moved out of the way or sent it back twice as hard. You couldn’t even blink for fear of having him use it as a weakness. Playing against a monster that didn’t need to do so many bodily functions at once was so unfair!

Now there was one round that decided your fate. You weren’t about to let him get away with this. When he made a move to knock you out of the race, you let go of your controls and leaned over to kiss him.

He was waiting for it. As soon as you were within distance he pulled you closer than you intended, caging you in his arms and shoving you against the machine. You tensed from the surprise of his preparedness and a spike of anger ran through you for just a split second. After all this time, it wasn’t even the game he was trying to win. He just wanted to smooch you because he was still ticked off from your canceled date.

Still. It was...an experience. Sans always knew just how much pressure to use when he kissed you. He didn’t have soft lips that you dreamt about when you were just a kid trying to figure yourself out, but it was more than enough. He was so confident in himself and the way he did it, too. You could feel him grin every time he came up for air, pausing just enough for you to miss his warmth and the gentle buzz that came with him. Seconds turned to thirds and fourths, the session bringing out a healthy flush to your cheeks and earning a few muted whispers of a moan in his mouth.

He released you with a wet smack, tearing his body away so you could gather yourselves up. A few kids walked by and didn’t seem to notice you, all of them going back and forth about their favorite games. He was good at detecting when people were nearby, and you were just glad he had the decency to stop so you didn’t scar anyone.

You licked your lower lip to taste the remnants of him. Your mouth was swollen. Sans didn’t seem to notice, shoving both hands in his pockets and rolling his shoulders so he hunched over in his normal position.

“You’re really good at that,” you admitted, wanting to stroke his ego even further. “How are you so good?”

“practice.”

You frowned at his response. He didn’t look like he was joking. “Wait, what? With who?”

Sans backed away and headed toward another game. “looks like we tied at this one. might as well try somethin’ new.”

“Don’t ignore me. I need to know who you’ve been kissing.”

“aw. you jealous?”

You huffed and followed him at the new station he settled at. A puzzle game, definitely something that Papyrus would excel at. You both manned a cannon and had to shoot a colored bubble. Three or more of the same color caused a row to pop. And every move you made, the top row of bubbles lowered down to the bottom screen. If any of them touched the ground, you lost.

Simple enough. You glanced at him briefly and felt a spike shoot through your chest. “So?”

“wait, you were serious? heh heh. alright. you win this, i'll tell ya.”

There was no way in hell he was going to avoid this. Not when you were going to persevere through the distractions around you to win. None of Sans’ faces or his words would get to you now. You fully focused on the game at hand, easing away from the sounds of the place and downright ignoring the blatant rumbling of your stomach from hunger.

**PLAYER ONE WINS!**

“In your face! Now spill it!” You turned around to demand your prize when you realized he was gone. “Sans!!!!”

Ooh, he was gonna get it now. You tore yourself away from the game and went on a hunt for the skeleton monster. He could run, and he could hide, but he was NOT going to sit here and dodge your questions about his past experiences.

You shouldn’t have cared so much, but you did. Sans never mentioned being in a relationship or even a fling with anyone. In fact, he admitted to you that you were the first person he’d ever felt attraction towards. So who was he smooching? Who did he grace with awkward first kisses? You were both enraged and upset at the notion that you hadn’t been the one he entrusted with this sort of thing.

“THERE YOU ARE! I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU’D RUN OFF TO.”

You stopped your path to destruction and all of your worries melted away when gazing at the enamored monster in front of you. “Gosh, sorry. Sans just...he was supposed to...ugh!” Talking about it out loud was embarrassing. You shouldn’t have roped him into this.

“I’M SORRY FOR WHATEVER MY BROTHER HAS AVOIDED DOING. HE IS VERY GOOD AT THAT. PERHAPS I CAN HELP, INSTEAD?”

You chuckled weakly. “No, it’s okay. I’ll just corner him later. Did you and Undyne have fun?”

“VERY MUCH SO!!! SHE WAS WINNING UNTIL SHE TURNED THE WHEEL SO HARD IT SNAPPED OFF. NOW SHE IS BANNED FROM ALL RACING GAMES FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT.” He hooted with laughter. “IT IS A VICTORY, BUT A SHALLOW ONE. SO THEN WE DECIDED THAT WE WOULD WRESTLE IN THE BALL PIT!”

“Oh my god. How did that go?”

“EXCEPTIONALLY! I WON. SHE CLAIMS IT WAS BECAUSE SHE SLIPPED AND FELL, BUT WE BOTH KNOW THAT MY AGILE FORM IS MUCH MORE WELL EQUIPPED FOR SUCH HARSH TERRAIN.”

“I’m so proud of you, Paps. I’d bet on you.”

“THANK YOU!!! UM...DATEMATE...THERE IS A VERY SPECIFIC GAME IN THAT CORNER THAT I SAW...PERHAPS WE CAN TRY IT TOGETHER?”

You weren’t sure what he would need your help with. “Okay, let’s go!”

Papyrus took your hand without any further prompting. At this point, that sort of touch was considered okay unless you made it explicit that it wasn’t. It took a long time to get here. Like, a ridiculously long time. But it was definitely worth the wait.

You weren’t sure where the birthday boy was, and Toriel was nowhere to be found. Except...yup, there she was. Playing basketball and completely demolishing her opponents. You watched the machine spew out tickets from her precise shots as the attendants around started to sweat out of nervousness. You really shouldn’t have been surprised; her magic literally took the shape of hellfire that she could manipulate at will. This was just far more kid-friendly.

You ended up at a tall machine towards the back. The games here were much like the ones that you played with Sans. Old, forgotten games that were considered classic because of how backwards the technology was. But this? This was here specifically for all the adults roped into this oversaturated, sugar-infused pit.

A love tester.

“I...KNOW THAT THIS ISN’T THE MOST SOUND WAY TO MEASURE OUR LOVE, BUT...I MUST KNOW!!!! I HAVE TO! IT IS TEARING ME APART!”

You cracked a smile at his overzealous attitude. He was way too adorable for his own good. “I mean, you know that most of this stuff is just random, right?”

“YES. I AM WELL AWARE. I STILL...WANT TO BELIEVE THAT PERHAPS MY ULTIMATE FEELINGS WILL REACH IT?”

You were going to die. You didn’t deserve him. “You’re right. There’s no harm in trying. Just...if things don’t go the way you expect...”

“I WILL NOT TAKE IT PERSONALLY, I PROMISE.”

It only took a couple tokens. Papyrus said he wanted to use his, but you figured that you should both put in for it. That way it would multiply your chances. He laughed and agreed with you, so you took turns in paying the machine its due.

With the game fired up, you rested your hand on the handle. Waiting for him to put his hand on yours so you could squeeze the trigger together. 

But he hesitated.

You knew he was taking this much more seriously than he should’ve, but it was for good reason. Papyrus really cared about you. And he wanted everything and everyone to know it. He’d spent a long time just sort of keeping it to himself out of necessity, but now that the barrier was lifted, he was loud and proud about it. You could go on for hours about why you loved him, and that was probably at the top of your list.

“It’s okay if you changed your mind.”

“NO, NO, IT IS NOT THAT...” A few beads of sweat lingered on his browbone. “I DO NOT WANT TO DISAPPOINT YOU!!!”

“Paps, I don’t care what an old love tester says. I know that we’re compatible as hell and I’m all in this.”

His eyes started to take on that sparkling sheen. You weren’t sure if it was from excitement or just plain old tears. Maybe a bit of both? With your words reverberating through his skull, and renewed determination, he reached for the handle with as much gusto as he could muster. Hand wrapped around yours tight and his indecision replaced with fiery confidence. Now that was the Papyrus you knew and loved.

“YOU ARE RIGHT!!! THE GIRLFRIEND OF PAPYRUS IS AS INTELLIGENT AS SHE IS BEAUTIFUL. LET THE TEST BEGIN!”

You both squeezed down and the machine sprang to life. The kooky music playing from its worn speakers as the nodes lit up, each color of the rainbow represented along the side. It went up and down, up and down, the obnoxious font of all the levels accusatory in its steady gaze.

If this didn’t work out, Papyrus said he would be okay. But would he? You snuck a glance at him. He was ready for the results. Concentrating. His thumb rubbing against your hand absentmindedly, fixed on the sounds and sights in front of you.

It finally slowed after a few rounds. Coming to a crawl...

This was too much. You shouldn’t have done this. It was stupid! What kind of bullshit ass test was this, anyway? What did it even do besides just click and fire at random? There was no method to this madness, nothing of substance that gave you results worth thinking about!

Then a halt...

Your heart pounded. Papyrus sucked in a breath to hold it.

Right over the message that read:

**UNCONTROLLABLE.**

Both of you stood in stunned silence.

Until Papyrus scooped you up and flung you around in a circle, earning a surprised and strangled squeak from you. He whipped you through the air and tossed you up, just high enough that you flailed to try and get your arms back around him. He babbled on about something, but you couldn’t really hear it over the adrenaline thrumming all through you. Not over the sounds of his magic humming and his SOUL practically bursting out of his chest with excitement.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?”

“That our love is uncontrollable?” you ventured, barely able to get it out with a laugh.

“YES!!! YOUR FEELINGS REACHED THE MACHINE AND IT WAS SO IN AWE OF OUR SHEER DATING POWER! WE HAVE TRIUMPHED OVER ALL THE OTHER RATINGS! TRULY WE ARE THE MOST FORMIDABLE COUPLE!!!!”

You held him close, cheek resting on his chest as you came down from your unexpected high. “I’m really glad. I’m glad that someone else knows just how much I care about you.”

Papyrus stopped mid-rant and sputtered. He held you at arm’s length to survey your face, searching for any trace of a lie. “DATEMATE. YOU ARE...NYEH...INCREDIBLE.”

“So are you.”

“I HAVE THE OVERWHELMING URGE TO KISS YOU.”

“Is that so?”

“PLEASE, IT IS BECOMING UNCOMFORTABLE!!!”

“Mmm, I don’t know...”

“THIS IS TORTURE???”

“Well, okay, but only if you reeeeally want to--”

You didn’t even have to ask. Papyrus bent down and swept you up before you could even finish with your teasing. It was a welcome interruption, and definitely something you were fine with now that you had some experience under our belt.

Every day you shared a kiss. It started out with something simple. A peck on the cheek, hand, mouth. Now it evolved into something more. There was still a long list of things you could try, but for now, you were comfortable with the pace you were going. Weeks since your first outing had definitely paved the way for that.

His eyesockets slid shut and he shuddered underneath your touch, fingers trailing from your shoulders to your hips. He dug them into the bountiful flesh that rested there, squeezing just hard enough for you to know the two of you were still anchored on earth after all.

Every move he made was gentle. Calculated. Tentative. Like he was testing the waters and deciphering just what it was that you liked the most. He handled you with the utmost care. To make sure that he didn’t overstep his bounds. A small smack here, a long smooch there. Anything to ease you into the sensation so you weren’t overwhelmed.

You felt the world around you shift. You finally settled in enough to return the favor with twice the amount of passion.

Papyrus let out a small noise of content in the midst of the kiss. This was what you’d been waiting for. In this moment, he completely lost himself in what he was doing. He regarded you with the same dreamlike expression you’d only ever seen when you caught him staring at you. As if things melted around you and you were the only beacon of light that brought color into the world.

You pulled away just far enough where your mouths were barely touching. His pupils had formed into hearts. Not a totally uncommon sight for some monsters; Vulkin in particular did it when they were hugged and overwhelmed with joy. But this only ever happened when you were alone and close together like this, and only after you’d just showed him how into him you really were.

“W-WOWIE...” he whispered, cheekbones rosy. “I, UM...I WAS NOT...YOU WERE...”

Oh, no. He was too cute.

You heard a crackle that broke through the horrific string of announcements from the building’s creepy mascot.

“Hello, everyone! It is Toriel! You may know me as Ebby’s mother! If you would like, please make your way back to the dining area for a surprise! What is that? Oh, yes!” A ripple of laughter. Oh my god, she was still on the mic. You could hear some of the employees trying to wrangle it back from her so she could get off the speakers. “That is very funny. I should tell it to the crowd! Everyone, _ice-cing_ you will enjoy yourselves with what we have in store!”

Dorks. You reached down and plucked Papyrus’ hands off from your hips, lacing your fingers with his instead. “Let’s check it out. I could use something sweet.”

“OH, NO THANK YOU. I HAVE ALREADY HAD MY FILL.” He winked (audibly) and you snorted as you made a break for the rest of the party.

Toriel had all her kids seated at the table. While it was Ebby’s big day, she always made cupcakes for the kids whose birthdays didn’t fall on the same day. So Locques, Fram and Daury all had their own personally decorated treats in front of them with a single candle for them to blow out if they wanted. But they were all so close that they never paid much attention to that, opting to give all of their love and support to their sibling. It was nauseatingly adorable.

You spotted Sans slink out of the crowd and deposit himself right next to you. He avoided eye contact while you made a vague, threatening gesture at him. It earned a wider grin and nothing more.

Everyone burst into song as soon as the candles were lit. Ebby wasn’t shy at all about relishing the attention. Even the lights had been dimmed so the mood was set.

With a short puff of breath and a round of applause, the candles were all extinguished. Toriel took a finger full of icing and plopped it on her kid’s nose. That pretty much escalated into the kids stuffing their cupcakes in each other’s faces. It was a domestic scene, enough for you to admire the goofy family you’d somehow become a part of.

“Now we will open the presents!”

It was pretty much a blur after that. Ebby was happy with what he got. You were surprised. The little brat was usually so picky and rude that you half-expected him to throw a tantrum. Maybe he really was growing up after all.

“OW!”

“you ok?”

You went to rub the back of your head and brought your fingers to the front, only to see it smudged red. The sight of it caused a mild spike of panic from you while Sans’s eyesockets went dark.

“Did someone just...throw pizza at me?!”

Ebby cackled and ran underneath your legs, knocking you over as he barreled through your limbs. You landed hard on your ass. Sans immediately bent down to help you up, but you were so angry you didn’t even have time to thank him.

“Get back here!” you shouted, ready to run after him. But he was gone.

Sans grabbed you before you could do anything rash. Stopping you in your place and holding you there. You wondered if he was using magic at this point, because you couldn’t bring yourself to shift away from him.

“hey. you’re ok, right?”

You huffed. “I guess? I have to go get the sauce out of my hair. Alphys should be around here somewhere to help me.”

“don’t bother. i'll care of it for ya.”

That was uncharacteristic of him. You were a little suspicious, but followed him to the family bathroom anyway. Big enough for the both of you to take care of the mess without bringing attention to yourselves. He locked the door behind you so you weren’t interrupted by screaming kids. Good call, because a group of them just went past and made a beeline for the other bathroom instead.

“Sorry about this. Ebby thinks he’s really funny. We’ll see how funny he is when he realizes I can take away his gift.”

Sans chuckled and grabbed a few paper towels, wetting them under the faucet before making his way over to you. “empty threats, babe. you and i both know he only does that sorta thing because you react to it. and it _is_ funny.”

“Hmph.” You felt his fingers rest on top of your head as he scrubbed away the cheese and tomato sauce. “Is it bad?”

“terrible. you're gonna have to shave it all off, i bet.”

“Cool, then we’ll match.”

“hardy har har.”

You glanced at yourself in the mirror when he was through with you. You looked like you’d just gotten a splash to the face instead of a pizza slice, which was...a step up, you guessed? You sighed in exasperation and tried to make the mess on top of your head look a little more presentable.

“love that face you make.”

“What face?” You scowled at him through the mirror.

He laughed. “yeah, that one’s good, too.”

“Wow, so romantic. Let’s go before you make me swoon.”

“hold up, i got a real one this time.”

“Sans, no.”

“what did the slice o’ pie say when the cute human girl ran into him?”

“ _Sans._ ”

“damn, if you wanted a _pizza_ me, all ya had to do was ask.”

It was getting late. Toriel already sent a bunch of people home. Some with stomachaches from eating too much junk food, others just because they were tired and cranky. You were glad that things were winding down. The kids finally reached the bottom of the barrel when it came to their energy levels, and you were still awake enough to watch them struggle to move.

You and Papyrus sat at one of the booths and played with one of the tops that the kids got in their gift bags. He was really fucking good at it. It was kind of annoying you how long he could make it spin. Every time you tried, it either tipped over immediately or just flung itself off the table.

For a minute you suspected Sans was conspiring against you, but he was off telling knock knock jokes to the kids and getting them to settle down for the night. Well, except for that one kid that ended up peeing his pants from laughing too hard. Sans got a kick out of that one.

“You nerds playing spin the bottle?” Undyne hopped up on the table and the force of her weight nearly broke it in half. She didn’t seem to notice. “This place is for kids, you weirdoes!!!”

“WE WERE DOING NO SUCH THING? AND I AM NOT EVEN SURE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT IS, CONSIDERING YOUR TONE.”

“My TONE is fine!!!” She roared, banging her fist down. Yup. There it went. Right through the wood. She covered it up with a napkin. “Anyway, it’s a human thing. I’m surprised you didn’t research about that. What kinda boyfriend are you???”

“W-WELL, IT IS QUITE A LOT TO READ UP ON! AND MY GUIDE BOOK FOLLOWS A VERY STRICT LINE OF CONDUCT!!!”

You didn’t want him to feel bad over this. “It’s a really dumb game, anyway. I don’t think anyone has actually played it in decades, movies and stuff just like to hype it up.” You shuddered at the thought. All the touching and kissing random strangers sounded awful.

Alphys hummed as she hopped up on the seat across from you. “It is very...dated. I o-once asked one of my co-workers about it, and um...a lot of them h-had no idea what I was even talking about.”

“See, Undyne?”

“NGGGAHHH!!! Fine!!! I was just...trying to give him the confidence to make a move! He’s been staring at you ALL NIGHT!”

Papyrus was downright offended. “OF COURSE I WAS! HAVE YOU _SEEN_ HER??? AND BESIDES, WE ALREADY HAD A MOMENT TO OURSELVES EARLIER!”

You nudged him in the ribs and he squeaked in surprise. “Paps, that was supposed to be private.”

“WHAT??? You guys made out and didn’t even let me watch?! What the hell?!”

“I-I want to see it.”

“Yeah, kiss him! Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!”

Both of them were causing too big of a stir for you to argue any further. You turned toward Papyrus and placed a smooch smack dab on his mouth. You thought it would catch him off guard enough for you to pull away, but he held you in place with a NYEH HEH HEH under his breath and drew it out. Undyne and Alphys cackled as they watched, going from dead silence to throwing out hoots and whistles.

“D-DATEMATE, YOU’RE SO BOLD. I...DID NOT EXPECT THIS SIDE OF YOU SO QUICKLY?”

“FUFUFUFU!!! PAPYRUS, YOU’RE BLUSHING!!! OH MY GOD, ALPHYS, TAKE A PICTURE AND POST IT ON UNDERNET!”

This would’ve mortified you once upon a time, but you were among friends that supported you. You had nothing to be ashamed of. And if the creepy employees wanted to say anything, then that was their issue, not yours.

You helped Toriel clean up as much as you could. As soon as you finished, she packed up her kids into her ridiculous minivan and headed home. Not without Ebby’s half-hearted apology for chucking food at you. He really enjoyed himself, judging by the way he hogged all of his presents to himself.

You glanced at Sans and Papyrus. “Hey, before we head home, we should play one last round of skee-ball. Winner gets to choose where we go for our next date.”

“FEAR NOT! I WILL MAKE SURE TO FIND SOME PLACE WE ALL ENJOY!!! UNLIKE THAT AWFUL COMEDY CLUB WE WENT TO LAST WEEK.”

“when i win, i'm taking us right back there. front row seats. backstage passes.”

“NO!!!!”

You gigglesnorted and aimed your shot. “My vote is we stay in and do nothing except cuddle and watch terrible movies.”

You knew they would let you win. They were so predictable.

**Author's Note:**

> like my fics? want to support me? **consider[donating](https://ko-fi.com/A258IM)!**
> 
> **comments make my day!!! let me know how you really feel!**
> 
> **question of the day** : what game could you beat papyrus AND sans at?


End file.
